In one such non-metallic optical fiber cable, the cable cable core including the optical waveguides are as much protected as possible from longitudinal and transverse (shearing) forces of the type which are likely to occur, for example, in the case of aerial or overhead cables, by arranging the cable core loosely within the sheathing.
Up to now, the glass fiber reinforced sheathing has been manufactured in accordance with a special type of impregnation method. In the course of this, it is difficult to achieve a clearance between the sheathing and the core. Moreover, the cable core, during the curing of the sheathing, is subjected to a high thermal load. Therefore, it is necessary to provide for an additional heat insulation of the cable core.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cable of the aforementioned type including a cable core disposed within a sheathing without causing any problems.